Last But Not Least
by NayaRiveraLove
Summary: Brittany and Santana are shocked by the news that the world will end in half a year. Along with the rest of human population. They are out of hope in the first weeks, but then learn to appreciate every little thing.
1. The News

**Hi! :) Here is the first chapter of my new fan fiction, but it will become very sad soon. It's a fic about the end of the world, so be warned. Despite that, I still want to make it sort of a happy story. Reviews on how I'm doing that would be nice ;) Enjoy!**

**(By the way, I know Quinn's age when she gave birth to Beth isn't right, but otherwise it doesn't fit in the story. It's of course supposed to be 16, but here it's 14.)**

**Santana's POV**

_June 21_

"Come on, Britt, just jump!" I shouted at her, laughing.

"I'm trying, okay!" she answered. I looked back at her and grinned at the pout on her face.

I slowed down my bike to give her an opportunity to jump.

"Thank you." she said, trying to sound sarcastic, but the smile on her face washed the effect away. I sped up again, eager to get us home and watch a movie. It was a Thursday, so Brittany was sleeping over.

I raced over the path, making Brittany yell out in faked fear. My house was in sight already.

We entered the house, after placing my bike in the garage. Immediately Brittany lay down on the couch, as if it was her house. It made me grin like an idiot.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, babe. You're just being cute" I said with a wink.

She sighed happily and petted the couch for me to come and sit next to her. I sat down, placed my legs in her lap and turned the TV on.

"Can we watch the Lion King?" Britt asked me.

"Hold on, babe, I wanna see the news first."

"_Welcome and thanks for watching. This is Emily House presenting the BBC news of June 21."_

It wasn't the usual person presenting the news. It didn't bother me until Emily paid attention to it.

"_As you might have noticed, I'm a substitute for the regular 'news man'." _ Emily said, a little too enthusiastic, emphasizing the words with her fingers.

"_I'm sorry to say that Bruce Williams refused to present the news after hearing the following."_ .

Her voice wavered a little and I couldn't help but sno rt at her, so it appeared, lack of confidence. But the next words she said made my own hands tremble.

"_Scientists have done a little more research on the both hated and loved, well discussed theory of the Mayas. And I'm extremely sorry to be the one who has to deliver this news." _

Emily was full on shaking now, I could see it. I felt Brittany reach for my hand and I extended my own to grab it.

"_It has been proven that, at December 21, the world will reach a temperature that is unbearable for every organism that lives on this planet. As you might have known, the Earth's temperature is slowly rising. From this day, the increase in temperature will be rising almost 1˚C a day. We will soon have reached the limit. Already, people from all over the world are making plans to travel where they ever wanted to travel, to do whatever they wanted to do, at least once in their lives."_

The clasp of Brittany's hand became tighter, she was squeezing my hand so hard that I was afraid she might break it. It wasn't until later that I realized I was doing the same.

"_So if you had plans for anything you want to do in your lives, go do it. Never fear again, life's too short for that. Never look back, live by the day. Because living today is the only time you're ever going to live today. I'm sorry." _

Those last two words were barely hearable, being whispered. Tears were streaming over Emily's face and she was led away from her desk. Far away, somewhere in my frozen mind, I could understand how painful it must have been for her to have to give this news to the country, but at this point, I couldn't care less.

I heard a sob and I couldn't tell whether it was me or Brittany, both our faces covered with salty tears already.

I reached my free hand out to wipe them away from Brittany's, my Britt-Britt's cheeks. "Sssst," I whispered, "it's okay."

I knew it wasn't, but Britt needed to hear those words, and so did I, I realized.

The silence, full of sadness, was broken by the tune of my cell phone, 'So Happy Together' piercing my ears. The words, which I had found so, well, happy, suddenly sounded empty.

I broke out of my trance and pressed the green button.

"Sanny?" Only my mom, my sister and Brittany called me that.

I let out a strangled cry and there was the voice again, sounding comforting and yet so empty.

"Sweetheart, it will be okay. I need you to be strong now, okay? You have always been the strong one, Santana."

I knew that was true. I had always taken care of my younger sister and brother, and my mom, after my dad had left a few years ago.

"Is Brittany with you?"

I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me and got myself together.

"Yes, we've just seen the news."

I didn't recognize my own voice, which sounded hoarse from silent crying.

"Listen to me, baby, I want you to pick up Nina from kindergarten, okay? I already called Jasper, the school just heard the news. They told the students and sent them home. He'll be home in 30 minutes, you could be back with Nina by then. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said. Yes, I understood, but in a very primal way. I was just following orders.

"When will you come home, Mami?"

"I don't know, it's a total chaos at work right now. I have to stay here for a while and fix things. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay" I said. "I love you."

But my mom had broken the connection already.

I looked over at Brittany, who stared back at me with big eyes, filled with tears.

I decided to be the strong one, like my mom said, and I stood up, pulling Britt with me through our connected hands. I pulled her further, pulled her into a hug, pulled her into my arms. I needed this as much as she did and cried softly into her shoulder.

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Parking my bike in front of Nina's crèche, I jumped off and took Brittany's hand again, so fast that it seemed like a reflex.

She smiled at me through her tears and it surprised me that I could easily smile back, like my mouth had its own will.

I opened the door and immediately found myself in a crowd of crying parents and kids. Most of the kids probably didn't even know what was going on, but cried nonetheless, upset by their parents behavior.

I didn't spot Nina right away, but when I did, I found her sitting in a corner, looking around with her big, brown eyes, but she wasn't crying. Relieved, I ran to her and took her in my arms, letting go of Brittany's hand.

"What's going on?" she asked me in that voice that I loved so much. "Why is everybody crying?"

"I'll explain at home, sweetie. Come with me, do you wanna sit on the front of the bike?"

I knew that was her favorite spot on my bike, she didn't like sitting on the back.

"Yes." she claimed, smiling, showing her white, perfect teeth, except for the hole where she was changing. She had got a dollar for it, a gift from the tooth fairy.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, and I lifted her to sit on my hip, walking outside.

Brittany said something to Nina, which I couldn't hear, and the I heard the ringing of my little sister's perfect laugh.

We drove home, mostly in silence, me now bearing the burden of two beautiful women on my bike, physically and emotionally.

At home, I made Nina some hot chocolate, because she 'luvved it so much'.

I made me and Brittany too, both because it was actually delicious and we could use it.

I couldn't help but find it ironic to drink hot chocolate, while, in half a year, we were all getting burned.

I heard the doorbell, sipping from the chocolate. I started to get out of my chair, but Britt was already on her feet.

She came back with my brother, red-eyed from crying, but trying to look strong and careless, as if he had to protect us. He was only ten years old, be he knew he was the only man in his little family, aside from a few uncles living in the South. Even though he'd never reach the age of eleven, he still acted like he would have a family of his own one day.

I threw him a smile, being proud of my little, yet so old, brother.

He tried to smile back reassuringly, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

I got on my feet and opened my arms. That did it. His tough appearance crumbled to pieces and I watched him break down. He let out a sob and ran into my arms, tears streaming over his face, into the fabric of my shirt.

I softly stroked his hair and held him tight.

I watched Brittany walking over to Nina on the couch. She sat next to her and pulled my sister in her lap, comforting her.

We sat like that until my mom came home and joined us in our silent watch, almost as if we were already dead.

The last thing I remembered before sleep washed over me, was my mom's arms around me, holding me as I silently cried, and her voice, explaining the doomed situation to Nina, in soft words.

_June 22_

Britt and I drove to school in silence, again, looking around us in awe. I never realized how beautiful the world really was. I could see everything, every little leaf on the blossoming trees. Every songbird, every bypassing car.

"Everything is so beautiful." Brittany whispered.

"Yeah." I returned. "I just never noticed before."

I parked my bike as Brittany got off and shook her head. "Me neither."

The parking lot was empty, aside from a few cars and bikes.

I recognized Quinn's and pointed it out to Brittany.

"Let's find her." she said.

I nodded and we headed inside, only to find an almost empty hallway.

Empty. The word I seem to describe everything with since yesterday.

I look around me and see a few teachers walking to their office together. I don't see Quinn anywhere.

"Do you think we have class or…"

I knew what she meant. The classrooms were empty. All the teachers were in their offices and all the students were, yeah, where? I started to walk to the only place I'd hope to find somebody. Somebody I knew.

Brittany knocked on the door of the choir room. She opened the door and inside we found… a mess.

Mr. Shue trying to calm down a screaming Mercedes.

"_Those fuckers, they can't fucking do this to us. How can they! They should've told us earlier. I hate them all. Going all, sorry we have to tell you, but you're all gonna die. Lemme say something. I ain't sorry that YOU are going to die!"_

I'd never seen her like this before. She's completely gone mad.

On my left I found an even weirder sight. Quinn, sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs, had totally lost it. Just like all of us, I suppose. She was crying hysterically. So that wasn't so weird.

The weird thing was, she was crying on Berry's shoulder.

Man Hands' shoulder.

Ru Paul's.

Treasure Trail's.

Rachel's.

I couldn't call her names anymore. I just couldn't. Life had become too short for that shit.

Above Quinn sat Finn, with a dumb look on his face. No, shocked. He was still in shock? Again, I suppose I was too.

Mike and Tina embracing each other in a way that said, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I wouldn't be surprised if they could manage.

I really have to stop being so ironic about the situation.

Mercedes had calmed down and sat down on one of the chairs. So did I, pulling Brittany in my lap, not being able to part from her.

She looked at me and smiled, before Mr. Shuester began to talk.

"We all know what is going on. There's nothing we can do to stop it, but we can make it easier. I don't know if all of you completely realized it yet, but there's so few time left. I want all of you to enjoy that last time. I want you to do the things you planned on doing 'once' in your life."

The way he emphasized the word reminded me of Emily House, and I shivered. Brittany noticed, and turned around in my arms to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and she snuggled further into me as Mr. Shue continued talking.

"I am so sorry for you guys, who haven't even lived the best part of your lives yet, but I also want you to feel sorry for all the pregnant women in the world, who will never see their kid. For people who have worked so hard, all their lives, to accomplish something, to make money, to raise their families, all for nothing. For all the ex-students who have just graduated, who are ready to make something from their lives. They never can."

He told me to feel sorry, and I did. Those damned tears, streaming down my face again, they were for every person, hell, every animal in this world. Nobody deserved this fate. Not even the worst criminals. Not even rats. Ugh, how I hated rats.

I felt that Brittany felt the same. So did the rest of the club.

Puckerman ran his hand through the squirrel on his head he called a Mohawk, and was probably thinking about his daughter, the cute little girl who had been placed on this world by Quinn Fabray. When she was 14.

"I want to ask you all to keep coming to school, like you all did today. I want to sing as much songs as possible. As you might have noticed, there aren't enough teachers to keep classes going, I ask you to come just for Glee club.

Today I want to sing Vois Sur Ton Chemin with you. It's obviously a French song, it's from the movie Les Choristes. It's about hope, and accepting your fate. It's really beautiful."

He gave us the sheets and we sang. We sang with all the hope that was left.


	2. Realisation

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy! Warning, contains spoilers for Les Choristes! **

**Again Santana's POV. The fifth chapter will probably be Brittany's POV, and after that I'll see. I have around 25 chapters planned, including an epilogue. **

**There will be one or two chapters in Quinn's POV.**

_June 28_

The rest of the week was a blur. All that Britts and I would be doing, was sleeping, eating, crying, singing and dancing.

We didn't learn anything, which doesn't matter a thing. We wouldn't be needing it in the future. Nothing matters anymore. We could've been dead already. It wouldn't have mattered.

I was the only one who would think like that.

Brittany didn't. She would take in all those little moments of hope, and happiness. She became one big ball of happiness herself. I guess she is the only thing I live for in these times.

The city became emptier and emptier. Almost half of the people in Lima had left to do exactly what Emily and Mr. Shuester had told them to do.

Travel around the world.

Get married.

Go skydiving and bungee jumping.

Everybody seemed to live their whole life in half a year.

Brittany talked to me about it.

"San, why won't we do the things we want to do? I want to have fun with you, you have gotten so boring."

I wanted to have fun with her too, but I processed things slower. I needed some time.

I explained it to her, and she understood. Which made me sad.

"Let's go outside." I said to her.

Her bright smile, brighter than the sun, was so worth it. I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand.

I took her with me, into the woods. The sun was shining through the branches of the tall trees, leaves whispering in the soft wind.

The birds haven't stopped singing yet, I thought. And suddenly I wanted to be like a bird, free to go wherever I wanted.

But then I looked over at Brittany and realized that I didn't want to. Not without her.

We ran to the small meadow, laughing. When we came there, my breath was taken away. I heard Brittany gasp.

The usually so green meadow was covered in purple. The beautiful flowers were dancing in the wind. I laughed and ran to the middle, pulling Brittany with me in the soft grass.

She lay down with me, and I lay my head down on her chest, I could hear her heart thumping.

"It's so beautiful." she said, and I felt the words vibrate in her chest.

I nodded and looked up at her, smiling. Her ocean blue eyes looked back at me and I got up to kiss her.

"Do you wanna leave Lima?" I asked her.

"Not without you." she smiled. She had said exactly the right thing. I felt the same.

She laughed at me when I grinned back, my response being clear.

She hummed the tune of Vois Sur Ton Chemin, and I realized how much I loved the song. Mr. Shue had said it was from a movie, Les Choristes. I got on my feet, and when Britt asked what I was doing, I just smiled at her and helped her up too.

When we got back at my house, I searched the drawers under our TV.

Bingo, I thought, when I saw the big letters on the cover. I knew my mom would have it here somewhere. She was a freak for French movies, especially when they made her cry.

"Oh! Are we gonna watch that?" Brittany said, sitting next to me.

"Uh-uh, we have to see it someday, right?" I returned.

The movie started with two old men, sharing memories from their youth. It looked pretty boring, 'til the flashback came.

I saw another man, walking towards a huge gate. It said Fond de l'Etang.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

I shrugged, I had no idea, but it didn't look very welcoming.

As the movie played, I'd listen to Brittany's soft breathing, and her awwws when the cute kiddies in the school came in sight. I inwardly chuckled at her adoration, but the boys were actually really cute.

I hold my breath during the songs, overwhelmed by the beautiful voices.

I felt my eyes become filled with tears as the teacher hoisted the little Pépinot in the bus.

I looked over at Britt when the credits were rolling and I saw her eyes filled with unshed tears, until they rolled over her face. I wiped them away with my thumb, and she smiled through her tears.

I leaned over and kissed her soft lips. She sighed into my mouth as I opened my lips. Her tongue softly entered my mouth, searching for my own.

I lay her down on the couch and positioned myself in her lap, straddling her hips.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, our mouths parting.

"Yeah." she whispered, "In a normal situation, I would have wanted to wait, but…"

I understood, nodding. This wasn't a normal situation.

I leaned down again, taking her bottom lip between mine, softly sucking on it.

She moaned into my mouth when I bit down gently, bringing my hand up to cup her breast softly through her shirt.

She did the same at me, while thrusting her hips upwards.

The motion filled me with desire.

She noticed and did it again, feeling the same fire that was building inside me.

I motioned for her to come up and led her to my room, laying her down on the bed.

I looked down at her, still on my feet, and pulled my shirt over my head.

She bit her lip and did the same with her own, throwing the now useless piece of clothing on the floor.

I lay down again, on top of her. Impatiently, she reached behind my back, unclasping my bra with ease. I chuckled at her eagerness, but took hers off too.

I stared hard at her, with a hungry gaze. She looked at me, her eyes darker than usual, filled with desire.

I'd never done this before, but I knew what to do, like an instinct, hidden deep inside me.

I brought my hand up and cupped her breast, swiping my thumb over her hardening nipple.

She thrust her hips up, grinding into me.

"Please." she whispered, not able to wait.

I smiled at her and brought my hand down, stroking her perfect abs.

She watched me as I unbuttoned her pants, chewing on her bottom lip.

I cupped her through her panties, and she was soaked.

"Take them off." she pleaded.

I gave in, and slowly pulled the panties down her long legs.

I got back up and pressed my mouth against her collarbone as I swiped my thumb over her clit.

She whimpered and bucked her hips. I dipped my fingers lower and slowly entered her with one finger. She kept her hips still and pulled my chin up. I looked her in the eyes and saw the emotion, mixed with desire. Our mouths connected once again as I started moving.

"More." she whispered and I slid another finger in, stretching her. I held still, afraid that I might hurt her, but her eyes were closed and she was panting. With that, I started moving again. She pulled up her knees, feet still on the bed.

I thrusted into her harder, hitting a spot deep inside her, making her moan loudly.

I looked deep in her eyes as she fell apart, unraveling in front of me. She rode out her orgasm with a few last bucks of her hips, breathing heavily.

I fell on top of her, touched by the intensity of watching her.

I felt her move after a few minutes, turning us around and topping me.

I shivered with anticipation of what was coming next. She took my jeans and underwear off with some help, and lay back between my legs.

Her hair covered my chest as she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. I gasped and arched my back.

I felt her smile across my chest and I stroked her hair softly. She kissed her way down my ribcage and belly. I smiled as her tongue dipped into my belly button.

When she reached her destination, she looked up, as if asking permission. I catch her gaze and nodded my head. Satisfied, she presses a kiss on my hot center. I bucked my hips and she laughed out loud at my eagerness. She pressed a hand on my belly to keep me still.

She softly licked through my folds and I felt the pleasure all over my body, as if I was set on fire.

She sucked down, causing me to yell out. She chuckled into my core, vibrations shooting up my body. She slid two fingers in, and I was embarrassingly close to the edge already.

When she started moving, while sucking hard on my clit, I lost it. I fell over the edge as I tangled my fingers in her hair. She slowed her thrusts and kissed her way up my body again. When she reached my mouth, she kissed me deeply and I could taste myself on her.

She turned me on my side and spooned me from behind. Like that, we fell asleep.

_June 29_

Sunlight shone through the curtains as I opened my eyes.

I looked in next to me, expecting to find a mass of blond hair on the pillow, but the bed was empty. I got out of bed, and heard the shower running. Satisfied, I crawled back into bed.

The second time I woke up, it was because Brittany gently shook me awake. I reached for her hand and pulled her on the bed.

Laughing, she fell on top of me and snuggled her face into my shoulder. I smelled her hair, still wet from the shower and felt happier than ever since we heard the fatal news.

She got back on her feet and motioned for me to get up too.  
"Come on, San, we don't have all day." she smiled.

"Actually, we do." I grumbled back, still sleepy.

"But not for what I have planned."

I opened my eyes at those words, curious. "So what may that be?"

"Surprise." she winked, and I fell back on the bed. I hated surprises.

Well, I didn't, as long as I was the one who planned it. But to be surprised? No, I was way too curious for that. But for Britt I'd do anything, of course, so I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

I saw Brittany's hungry look taking in my body, and that actually surprised me. Apparently, I'd released a beast inside her.

I smiled over my shoulder and swayed my hips a little more, before disappearing to the bathroom.

"Now I seriously want to know where we're going. This isn't funny, Britt." I whined, being kidnapped.

Well, on my own bike, but still.

"Just close your pretty little mouth and wait. We'll get there soon enough." she happily replied, obviously enjoying my eagerness.

I sighed and placed my head on her back as she cycled fast through the park.

"We're here."

My head shot up as I took in my surroundings.

I squeaked happily as I saw the big building in front of me.

Brittany knew me too well. I jumped of the bike and hugged her, doing a little happy-dance.

Of course Brittany would take me to the skate park. She knew I loved roller-skating. I wasn't very good at it, I suppose, but that didn't make it less fun.

She grabbed my hand as she led me inside. We quickly searched out a right sized pair of skates and headed off to the track.

I was too eager to get started, and slipped right away. It was my luck that Britt was right behind me, and caught me before I hit the ground. I turned around and kissed her gratefully.

She smiled into the kiss and turned me around again, facing the track. I slowly started moving and soon enough we were both used to the feeling again, and I was totally in my element.

Having been on the Cheerios for so long had given me and Britt a perfect sense of balance.

So we flew over the track, doing spins and jumps, holding hands and being happy in our own little bubble.

After a few hours, we gracefully rolled over to the little cafeteria, and ordered two coffees with lots of sugar, because we loved sugar, and what did it matter if our teeth would fall out after five months?

As we sat down, sipping from the sweet coffee, we happily chatted about everything.

We came home, late in the afternoon, and exhausted. I slumped down on the couch and Brittany immediately cuddled into me.

"I had a lot of fun today." I whispered, looking in her deep blue eyes.

"Me too." she said, smiling. "Surprises aren't that bad, eh?"

I laughed. "No, babe, not when you make them up."

I didn't even hesitate before speaking my next words.

"I love you."

She smiled, like it didn't get hotter and hotter every day, and like we weren't all doomed. She smiled brighter than I'd ever seen her smile.

"I love you, too."

_July 4_

"So, are you ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah! Let's go." Britt answered me, enthusiastically.

I chuckled at her eagerness, and followed her outside, being swallowed by the dark night.

As we came to the park, a crowd had already been formed there. Brittany looked around and spotted a henna tattoo stall. I followed her gaze and laughed, already leading her there.

After our hands were decorated with beautiful strings of flowers, we looked for a place a little more private, and sat down at a bench, a few meters from the rest of the people.

"When will it start?" Brittany asked, eager.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Just a few more minutes. They'd start at 10 PM."

I hadn't even spoke those last words yet, and a fat guy on a stage, just visible from our spot, started talking.

"Welcome to the Central Park, and thanks for coming. In a few minutes, the fireworks will start, to celebrate the last fourth of July, the National Independence Day of the United States of America!"

The crowd cheered, despite the sad context, and I watched as Brittany whistled on her fingers, before stopping and admiring the painted art on her hand again. She then looked at my hand, which had the same pattern, and linked them.

The dark sky was broken apart as the first pieces of firework stilled the crowd. Brittany watched the beautiful colors with her mouth open. I laughed at her adoration and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

That's what I tried to think of, when I tried to sleep later, but I couldn't help but think about all of this coming to an end in less than six months.


End file.
